Kougo Yuugi, the Alternate Play, Volume 1: Book
by Chimou Jirardesu
Summary: *COMPLETE* Chimou was your average feminine looking teenage boy. But one day he found a book that would change his life forever--and turn him into a girl too! Read the FY fic that has fans wanting more.
1. Volume 1 Information

Kougo Yuugi - Volume 1  
  
C. Jirardesu  
  
Disclaimer: Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, and other Fushigi Yuugi characters are property of Yuu Watase. I do not claim ownership over any of the character, nor do I claim ownership over Fushigi Yuugi. I do not plan on turning this into a manga and selling it.  
  
Word from the Author  
  
This has been posted here before under the penname: C. Jirardesu. This person is the same as me. I would just like to clarify that. FF.net deactivated my old account and I had to make a new one. Just had to put that into the open right away, just in case people thought that we weren't the same and I was stealing C. Jirardesu's story.  
  
The biggest question that many people may be asking themselves is this: is this going to be nearly the same as Fushigi Yuugi? The answer is a hard no. How? I'm sure after you read this introduction material that you'll soon realize why.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MODERN MINNESOTA AND ANCIENT CHINA  
  
This story will be using ideas from Yuu Watase's work Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase's ideas came from old Chinese romantic stories. I will also be combining this story with my own ideas, so it won't be a complete clone of the official series.  
  
The main character of our story, Chimou, is high school student. He is a young boy who has many conflicts with his family. He has been known for running away a few times; however, he lives in the country and is always forced to turn back at some point. It's not that Chimou is a bad kid, he is rather just misunderstand by everyone. Plus, he has five older brothers and sisters to compete with. He lives in a small Minnesotian town--Minnesota is in the United States, for those who don't know.  
  
As previously stated, Yuu Watase studied the anicent Chinese stories that made Fushigi Yuugi what it was. The magical book in this story is the English translation of the Universe of the Four Gods, based on Chinese literature like The Romance of the Three Kingdoms. This story is based off of the Fushigi Yuugi manga. A lot of the characters are of Yuu Watase's creation. Though I plan on adding a few as I go along--other than Chimou. By reading--or watching--Fushigi Yuugi, one can clearly understand the genius that is Yuu Watase.  
  
CHARACTERS  
  
Chimou Jirardesu  
  
Age: 16  
  
Sex: Male/Female  
  
An overly kind and clumsy boy with a troubling home life.  
  
Shannon Omlet  
  
Age: 16  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Chimou's best friend. He helps keep Chimou from knocking into things on occassions.  
  
Mia Jirardesu  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Chimou's sister. She lives for making Chimou's life a nightmare; though she used to be his best friend.  
  
Tamahome  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Male  
  
A greedy, yet handsome, boy from ancient China  
  
Hotohori  
  
Age: 19  
  
Sex: Male  
  
The emporer of a suffering kingdom in ancient China.  
  
Kang-Lin  
  
Age: 18  
  
Sex: Female  
  
A beautiful woman with surprising immense strength. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Unexpected One of Ages

Kougo Yuugi - Volume 1  
  
C. Jirardesu  
  
Disclaimer: Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, and other Fushigi Yuugi characters are property of Yuu Watase. I do not claim ownership over any of the character, nor do I claim ownership over Fushigi Yuugi. I do not plan on turning this into a manga and selling it.  
  
Word from the Author  
  
Got a good idea of how the characters are like? You should. I don't have much to say right now; so, enjoy the chapter!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Unexpected One of Ages  
  
The water slopped under Chimou's feet as he ran through the puddles. He was late for the bus, and the impatient bus driver was waiting at the end of the long driveway. Chimou lived out in the country, on land that used to be a farm but now the land is rented out to surrounding farmers in the area.  
  
When he hopped into the bus door, he pulled down the blue hood of his coat to show his long healthy looking light brown hair. His eyes were a dark hazel and gave off a shine. His face was round and feminine. He has been accidently been referred to as a female by strangers many times in his lifetime. It's to the point now where the situation no longer even phases him. Most of the time he doesn't even bother to tell the person his true gender. It didn't matter because they would never meet again. He was at the average height of the girls in his class; although other guys are much taller than he is.  
  
Slowly, Chimou made his way down the aisle to the back of the bus. He felt his wet khakis brushing against his leg as he did. He silently took his seat and looked around the bus. He's an American 16 year old boy and he doesn't have a driver's license? One may ask himself. Chimou is one in a million for not liking to drive. He despises it. He never understood why. It's just not his thing.  
  
Everything about this day was normal. They got to school at the same time. Chimou went to an ordinary public school. He stepped off the bus and thanked God that it was finally Spring. No more worrying about slipping on ice--which had happened to him countless times during this winter. He shuddered in remembrance and then continued toward the door.  
  
"Hey, Chimou!" called a voice from behind. Chimou turned around to find his best friend Shannon. "We got here at the same time today, isn't that weird?"  
  
The short boy nodded in agreement, even though they seemed to meet at the entrance of the school every day.  
  
Shannon had short brown hair and sapphire eyes. He always had a kind face, no matter the situation. He wasn't that tall, but he did have height over Chimou, but he was on the skinny side.  
  
When the two got inside, they immediately walked to their lockers. They discussed random things that made them laugh. What they are saying wouldn't be understood with anyone but them; they had their own language and they used it often.  
  
Everything was going normally until after school. Chimou was standing in the senior pod with Shannon. The pod was spacious in this area. There is a large window in the chamber that faces northwest; the afternoon sun was spilling through it and on to the gray carpet.  
  
"Hey Shannon, we should stay in school and work on our science project." Chimou suggested, though it was really just an excuse to goof off some more.  
  
The two boys walked down the cement stairs to the Junior pod--this is on the ground floor. But suddenly Chimou's book slips from his grasp and it falls down from the stairs and lands right in front of an old custodian door. Well, that's at least what Chimou thought it was.  
  
Shannon laughed and said mockingly, "Good one!"  
  
"Ha...ha..." groaned Chimou.  
  
They walked over to the door and Chimou picked up his book. He looked up to find the door standing wide up in front of him. Shannon seemed surprised as well. They both didn't even see it open. Curiosity got the best of both of them and they entered to find creepy looking tunnels, maybe once used during the 50's for emergancy purposes. It was dark, but the light coming from outside put a spotlight on something laying on the cold floor. Chimou bent over and picked up the object. It was an old book with "The Universe of the Four Gods" written on it, "English translation by J. Ramene".  
  
The book seemed intriguing to Chimou and even to Shannon. They opened the book together and Chimou began to read, "Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven Constellations of Suzaku together."  
  
"What the heck is a Suzaku?" Shannon asked, intrupting Chimou.  
  
"I read somewhere that Suzaku is a pheonix god that an ancient Chinese kingdom once worshipped." answered Chimou. Shannon gave the other boy a you're-too-smart look. Chimou continued, "And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of ther heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality."  
  
"Cool! So if you read this whole book you getta wish!!" Shannon exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"You don't really believe this stuff, do you?" Chimou said flatly as he turned the page to read on. But the book began to shake in his gasp. He blinked and dropped it and grabbed Shannon in reflex of his fear. The whole world seemed to be shaking around them. They both screamed and closed their eyes as tightly as they could. Then, everything stopped shaking.  
  
Chimou opened his eyes and immediately noticed the change in scenery. For one, they were now standing in the middle of a wide clearing. He backed way from Shannon and then looked around in confusion for a moment and then his eyes went back to his best friend. Shannon was staring at him with his jaw dropped.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Chimou asked in bewilderment. Blinking, he touched his mouth. "Did I just say that?" Shannon gave a weak nod. "But...that was...a girl's voice..." Slowly his hand went to his chest, he felt a round object and he screamed and bounced around like crazy in a panic. "I'm a girl!!"  
  
"Yeah, and a--" Shannon is silenced from getting his arm twisted around behind his back. "YAH!!"  
  
Chimou stepped forward and yelled, "Let him go!"   
  
The attacker showed his face and smirked. "What're you gonna do about it, little girl?"  
  
Something caught Chimou's attention, in a blink of an eye Chimou had grabbed the arm of a second attacker coming from behind her and thrown him against the ground in front of him. Two more were coming at her sides; one of them screaming, "She's feisty!" All it took was a well executed roundhouse and a high kick to put these jokers on their backs.  
  
"Now... Give me back my--" she had been careless! One of the fallen men had gotten up unnoticed and was now holding her tightly. So tightly that she could hardly breathe. "Lemme go!!" she screamed as she squirmed.  
  
"Chimou!!" Shannon yelled and tried to get free from the dark man's grip. But there was the sound of cracking bones from Chimou's direction. Shannon's head bolted to Chimou's direction as he heard a cry, though it wasn't Chimou's, it was her attacker's.  
  
Chimou got free and saw a tall dark haired man standing in the place of her attacker. The frist thing that Chimou noticed about this young man were his warm and gentle eyes. They made her heart melt. "Are you all right, Miss? Those were some good moves, but you need to always be aware of your surroundings." As he was saying this, Chimou noticed a symbol appear on his forehead.  
  
The last attacker took off running, they let him go. Shannon walked over to Chimou's side and then nodded to the boy who saved her. "Thank you."  
  
"You ought to be more careful when travelling with your wife, Sir." the boy says flatly to Shannon.  
  
"W-Wife?!" Chimou called out before Shannon could. "We're just friends."  
  
The boy nodded a little and then held out his hand. "In that case, pay me for my trouble!" he said with excitement.  
  
Chimou took out a five dollar bill from her pocket. "Will this be enough?"  
  
"Five bucks for saving our lives? Boy you're cheap!" Shannon commented.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Chimou snapped.  
  
The young man looked at the paper and cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell is this? This isn't money!" Chimou blinked in confusion at him as he threw it back into her hand and ran off. "Sorry but poor folks are annoying!!"  
  
Suddenly everything began to shake again and there was thunder rumbling all around them. A rift of time and space opened before them and before they new it, they were opening their eyes back in the damp tunnel.  
  
"Wh-What was that?!" Chimou exclaimed, not being able to believe the events that had just transpired.  
  
"I'm sure...it was nothing... That book is just...high-tech or something. Yeah!" Shannon nodded confidently in his rationality.  
  
"That was sure high-tech... It was so real..." Chimou admitted and found himself putting the book in his school bag while Shannon isn't looking. "How about we go home?"  
  
Shannon nodded with a yawn. "Sounds like a good plan to me."  
  
The ride home took a while. The length of time was the same, but Chimou's mind was slow. He didn't know why. And the image of that greedy boy kept popping up in his mind. Was he a dream? A daydream perhaps? That must have been it. Yes, that boy is nothing more than a figment of his own imagination. Though there was a part of him that longed for him to be more. Why though?  
  
Chimou gave Shannon a farewell wave and then hurried into his home. His parents were gone. He wondered why. All of his siblings were grown-up and out of the house. He has five older brothers and sisters: two brothers and three sisters. Curiosity filled him as he found himself hurrying to get his shoes off and then he rushed into his room and took the book out of his bag and stared at it. It was like he was addicted. Addicted to what? It's just a book! The rest of it is his imagination.  
  
Nodding, he opened the book and began to read. He skimmed the book and immediately saw "...a gallant young man who bore the character for demon on his forehead saved..." Chimou's jaw dropped. "I-It can't be...that same guy?!" He flipped back in the book and read some more. "Confidently, the young lady turns the tables on the slavers and suddenly the attackers become the attacked..."   
  
Chimou's hands were now shaking with fright. "I-It wasn't a dream!! It really happened... But... But... How?!" He glanced about the room. "It isn't scientifically possible!! It's agaisnt everything that is physics!!"  
  
Suddenly the book jumped out of Chimou's hands and burst open with a blinding light. A powerful sonic boom that could have easily killed him came from the book and then the teenage boy lost consciousness. The book slapped against the floor as it landed and the page turns on its own.  
  
"And thus the Lady of Legends opened the door to another world, and likewise began our tale." 


	3. Chapter 2: Incident in the Market

Kougo Yuugi - Volume 1  
  
C. Jirardesu  
  
Disclaimer: Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, and other Fushigi Yuugi characters are property of Yuu Watase. I do not claim ownership over any of the character, nor do I claim ownership over Fushigi Yuugi. I do not plan on turning this into a manga and selling it.  
  
Word from the Author  
  
The last chapter was pretty much the same as the original Fushigi Yuugi. There were minor differences though. In the end it turned out similar because it was pretty much hard for it not to. This chapter, however, is going to be much different from Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, KittyLynne, I appreciate it. I do struggle with tense. I can sometimes catch myself in mid-sentence; while other times I can't. I do care a lot about my writing, I pride myself in it. Some day I wanna be a novelist.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Incident in the Market  
  
Chimou was wakened to the neighing of a horse. Slowly her eyes opened and the sounds around her began to register. One of the fist things after the the horse that she heard was a man yelling angrily, "Get off the road, girl!" That was funny. What kind of girl would be on the road? Why was there a horse outside her house? "I said..." continued the man, "Get off the road!!"  
  
Wait...that sounded like it was close. It finally registered that the blue thing she was looking up at was the sky. She jolted up to a sitting position and looked at the buggy at her side and the scowling man on it. Scambling to her feet, she got out of the way of the cursing man and watched him pass by.   
  
"Where...?" she started but them remembered the book. "The book! I must be back...inside of it?"   
  
Looking down at her clothes, she noted that they were now baggy on her female body. Her khakis were nearly falling down, and her blue long sleeved shirt easily passed her fingers, and her shoes seemed to feel like clown shoes.  
  
Chimou couldn't help but notice the town the buggy was heading towards. It wasn't all that large, at least to her. Perhaps the natives in these parts probably would think it was highly populated. She noticed a large palace inside of the town and she concluded that it wasn't a town as much as it was a market place.  
  
Shrugging, she decided she might as well experience something out of this book. What's the worst that could happen? So she began her walk to the small city.  
  
The middle-aged woman sighed as she opened the door that leads to the garage and closed it behind her. This light haired woman was Chimou's mother. She looked about the room and cocked an eyebrow. It was about now when Chimou would come bounding from downstairs to greet her. Maybe he was busy with homework or something.  
  
She walked up the stairs and then entered the kitchen. When she opened the refridgerator door her jaw dropped. Yesterday she had bought lemon pudding--Chimou's favorite dessert--and it was still in there now! The mother was beginning to become worried now.  
  
"Chimou-chan?!" the frightened woman called down the vent that led down to Chimou's room. No answer.  
  
Her body was numb as she rushed down the stairs. Whens he entered Chimou's bedroom, she found it dark. The computer was humming, but Chimou wasn't using it. The TV wasn't on. She flipped on the light and then she saw it, a worn book laying on the floor. Slowly, she bent over to pick it up. She found herself oddly cautious of the book for a reason she couldn't quite understand.  
  
There was only one other place Chimou could be if he wasn't at home. It was so obvious too! It's a Friday night and Chimou isn't around, he has to be at Shannon's house. She will just call up the Eggerts, ask them if Chimou is okay and then have them put him on the phone so she could give him the scolding of a lifetime for not leaving her a note or something first.  
  
She picked up the telephone and dialed the number to Shannon's house. There was a click and Shannon's father answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Omlet. This is Lina Jirardesu." she replied.  
  
The tone of the voice suddenly went through a transformation. Now it was bright and cheery. "Hello, Lina!" he began, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Is my son there?" Lina decided to cut right to the point.  
  
There was a momentary pause and then the man answered, "Nope he isn't."  
  
"What?" Lina couldn't believe what she was hearing. What happened to her little boy?!  
  
The market place was bustling with activity. Merchants, peasents, and noble alike all seemed to be gathered into this one place for different reasons. From what Chimou could see, there seemed to be many travelers; and a few shady people as well. A few people were making comments about her presence.  
  
"What kind of clothes are those?"  
  
"Since when do women where pants?!"  
  
"Who was that girl's mother?"  
  
She paid little attention to these people; she was too busy with her own business to care.  
  
There was an odd feeling coursing through Chimou's veins. She couldn't quite understand what the feeling was either. Could it be excitement? If so, why was she excited? Well, I guess it's just the fact of being in a book that gave her a good mood. Then a sudden thought uccored to Chimou: her mother. Chimou's mother was a bothersome and a worrying person. If she came home and she wasn't there, she would be in serious trouble when she got back.  
  
Frowning, she thought that maybe she should go back. But then something suddenly happened. Somehow she knew that her mother had entered her room and was appraoching the book. Something told her that if the book was closed it wouldn't be a good thing for her. But before she could even act, her mother had picked up the book and closed it in the process.  
  
Suddenly it struck her. She was stuck in this book with no one to look out for her, no one she knew was already, and there was nowhere she could go for help. A tear rolled down her cheek and a whimper escaped from her from deep inside of herself. But the pain was suddenly replaced by a feeling of independence and of anger. For many years she has been putting herself to the limit, getting good grades, keeping a good status, and trying to be the best she can be--all for her mother. Her mother had raised her not to embarrass her. Now, however, there were no rules to bind her. No homework to make her stay up late, and nothing to stop her from doing whatever she wanted.  
  
It all was liberating, but she still felt alone. She wished that Shannon were here, or event that cute guy with the symbol on his forehead. Did she just think that guy was cute? No, she didn't mean it like that.  
  
Shaking the thought, she wondered what she should do first. Hearing the stomping of armored feet marching on gravel, she turned her head and saw a precession heading towards the palace. She cocked an eyebrow and wondered if the president was in town or something.  
  
"Did you see that girl with the strange baggy clothes walking around in the village?" one man said to another, trying to make coversation over their meal.  
  
"No. What'd she look like?" the other man asked with very little interest.  
  
The young man from Chimou's first visit to the book was interested though. Strange baggy clothes? It can't be... he thought to himself.  
  
"Her shirt had long sleeves and was red!" the first man exclaimed.  
  
"Red?! Is she royalty?" the second asked with great interest now.  
  
"I don't know, but her pants were a light tan color." added the first man.  
  
"Pants?!" the second asked in an outraged voice.  
  
The boy now drowned the two men out and tried to remember the girl who knew martial arts in the clearing from before. After a second, he realized that the description of the clothes matched with the girl he saw. The symbol on his forehead appeared clearly and he had the sudden urge to go find this girl. He wasn't sure why, but he had to go now. So he obeyed and stood up and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
If I were a small foreign looking girl, where would I go? he thought to himself and began to think. He noticed the precession and it seemed to stand out to him. "Could she be...?" began the young man curiously, "if she is, she's a damn fool!"  
  
Curiosity had always been Chimou's biggest character flaw. She wasn't always hungry, and her mother had pushed good dining manners into her brain ever since she was old enough to hold a fork. She walked toward the precession, just to get a look at what was going on nothing more. So she did so, walking cautiously toward it. She stopped about 10 meters away from the soldiers and just observed things.  
  
Inside the procession a voice came, "Sieze that girl!" Before Chimou even knew what was happening, she was surrounded by soldiers.  
  
"Wh-What have I done?!" Chimou yelled. She wouldn't even try to fight. With this many soldiers it would be suicide.  
  
Suddenly a tall figure jumped ot her side and said, "Do you always have to find yourself in trouble?!"  
  
It didn't take long for Chimou to realize that it was the boy from before. "It's you! The boy with the symbol!"  
  
Looking around him in a ready stance, he said, "Please... My name is Tamahome."  
  
"My name is Chimo--" she stopped, not because the soldiers were closing in all around them, but because she thought that Chimou was not a feminine name.  
  
"What?" Tamahome said as he looked for a way out of the situation.  
  
"My name is Chimou Jirardesu." she finished, figuring it doesn't matter at this point.  
  
Suddenly a voice cut through the circle of soldiers. "What are you doing?! You do not have the authorization to make such an order, Advisor!" And suddenly they all stopped as a beautiful looking young man in noble clothes approached Chimou and Tamahome. Chimou recognized the garments, this man was the emperor. Now she knew why eveeryone was acting so protective. She looked foreign so they probably saw her as a possible threat. "Excuse the actions of my party, Miss." Tamahome and the other soldiers bowed low to the emporer. "If you wouldn't mind, will your companion and you please be escorted to the Hong-nan* Palace?"  
  
Chimou blinked with confusion and then answered, "Of course." She thought it would be an honor to see the inside of a Chinese palace. She knew that she had to be some place in China because of the name of the kingdom. Chimou knows her Asian history pretty well because she is half Japanese, and her mother had made her study the region.  
  
The "companion" of Chimou remained silent. He really didn't like the sound of this. His street instincts were telling him that he shouldn't go with this mysterious girl--yet another part of him, an unknown part of him, was telling him that he has to go. It didn't matter how he felt about it. So he did just that.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*I need remind you that this is based on the manga. In the manga, the characters refer to many of the key places and characters with their Chinese names. For those who only know the Japanese terms, I may have to add that section to the information part of the fan-fiction. If you think it would make a good addition, just speak it in a review and I'll put it in. 


	4. Chapter 3: Happenings of the World

Kougo Yuugi - Volume 1  
  
C. Jirardesu  
  
Disclaimer: Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, and other Fushigi Yuugi characters are property of Yuu Watase. I do not claim ownership over any of the character, nor do I claim ownership over Fushigi Yuugi. I do not plan on turning this into a manga and selling it.  
  
Word from the Author  
  
My spelling? It sucks. I know this. I'm trying my best with tense and spelling. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so when I hear about these things I'm doing wrong it makes me more determined to watch out for them. To not allow myself to get lazy. Why? Because people are actually reading this! For the first time a large group of people are getting into one of my stories! Well, I gotta try my best not to screw up.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Happenings of the World  
  
Just the ride to the palace seemed amazing to Chimou; although he didn't really like the thought of someone nearly breakign their back just to lift Hotohori, Tamahome, and herself a football field to the palace. She would have gladly walked, but the emperor and his servents insisted after the trouble they caused her. For the first time in her life Chimou felt special, not some kind of fungus growing in the wall that gives off deadly toxins.  
  
There was a rumble along with a thud when they were put down by the servents. Chimou was the first to rush out and smile at the gorgeous building. Could this really be happening to her?   
  
Tamahome got out with a flat look on his face wondering where this girl could have come from. "She's acting like she's never seen a building before..." Tamahome said dryly.  
  
"Perhaps she is just enjoying the sight of the palace?" said the young emperor as he exited the procession. The many servents quickly rushed it away soon after he was safely out. "Come the both of you, to my throne room." Hotohori said warmly as he began to enter the palace and then two quickly followed him.  
  
As the three walked down the hall, joined by various other people: servents, advisors, etc., Chimou took notice in the ribbon on her wrist. Looking at it, she smiled. When she was little, she wasn't scared about showing her real personality as she is now.   
  
Chimou used to wear her hair up into pigtails, she always had long hair, and one day she slammed into a boy on the playground. The boy groaned as he got to his feet and seemed okay. Chimou on the other hand had hurt her knee and was crying. This boy seemed concerned and helped Chimou to her feet and then brought her to the nurse. After the nurse had treated the skinned knee and let Chimou go, the feminine little boy found the other waiting outside for him. The two just smiled at each other.  
  
"Thanks for helping me." Chimou said to him sweetly.  
  
"It's nothing..." the boy said shyly.  
  
"My name is Chimou Jirardesu..." Chimou started, "what's yours?"  
  
"Shannon Omlet." he answered.  
  
Chimou gave a smile and then untied one of the ribbons from his hair and handed it to Shannon. "I want you to have this... So that you always know that I'm your friend."  
  
Shannon blinked and looked at the ribbon. "Thanks."  
  
The ribbon which Shannon received that day is currently on his car key chain. He never goes anywhere without it. It may be pink, but it is important to him. Every time he saw it, he thought of Chimou's smiling face. That smile that had always been able to melt his heart. That smile that he was afraid that he would never see again. He got the message that Chimou was missing from his mother.  
  
"Shannon, have you seen Chimou?" his mother had asked him while he was helping himself to a quick snack.  
  
Shannon had nodded, "Yeah, I just dropped him off at his house like a half an hour ago."  
  
"Well, that was his mother that was just on the phone. He's not at home." she said solumnly.  
  
Suddenly Shannon was on his feet, his snack on the coffee table forgotten. "What?!"  
  
"Did you see him go in his house?" Mrs. Omlet asked with concern.  
  
"Yes! I'm sure he did! I watched him..." Shannon trailed off, he did see him go in.  
  
If this is a joke, Chimou, it isn't funny! Shannon thought to himself.  
  
Why was everyone assuming the worst? Chimou wasn't a very social person. If he wasn't with Shannon, he was at home. That's the way it was. Shannon drove to all of Chimou's usual spots and everyone claimed that they didn't see him.   
  
I stopped looking after I saw that he opened the door, then I drove away without a second thought... Shannon thought as he clenched the ribbon in his hand. Chimou isn't very big, granted that he does know martial arts, but he is tricked easily. A big guy that wanted to take Chimou enough could easily. Chimou was like an elegent flower. It doesn't take much to damage him...  
  
Yes, he didn't care what anyone thought at this moment. Chimou was his best friend and he wouldn't allow anyone to take him from him without paying a deep price. Maybe it was the way Chimou's voice sounded--so sweet and gentle. Or maybe it was the way he walked--gliding across the floor, smooth motions. Or maybe it was his kind attitude and warm personality. Or maybe it was because Chimou was so feminine that it was he was the closest thing to a girlfriend that he has ever had.  
  
When they entered the throne room, Chimou looked around with a curious eye. The room had various decorations and parchment hanging on the walls; although it didn't seem that highly decorated. Hotohori slowly took his place on his throne and then looked on to the kneeling subjects.  
  
"Now then, what did you say your name was, young maiden?" Hotohori said cooly, as if he was trying to impress someone. Who it was Chimou couldn't be quite sure.  
  
She answered softly after realizing that the maiden was herself, "Chimou Jirardesu, Hotohori-sama." Then she gestured to the young man kneeling next to her. "And this is Tamahome-san."  
  
Nodding, Hotohori showed he understood. "It is an honor to have you in my country, Chimou-san."  
  
"Eh?" Chimou blinked in surprise. "Why?"  
  
Tamahome groaned silently. How long are they gonna talk? My knees are killing me! he thought to himself.  
  
"You see, there echoes a legend in our lands of a lady who will come from another world. Now, I don't know for sure if you come from another world or not, but given a few things about you I'd say that you do." Hotohori began slowly, having nowhere to go at this time. "Your accent, clothes--since women around here never where pants, odd manners, and your charm. All of these things are different Hong-nan."  
  
Of course! she thought deep inside herself, I had forgotten completely that I was a girl during all this time. And I admit just standing there by the procession gawking like that, in these clothes, was enough to scare anyone from another world.  
  
Sighing, Chimou admitted, "Yes, I won't lie to you, Hotohori-sama; I am from another world."  
  
Then Tamahome's eyes shot open as he gazed at the female at his side. Was she saying the truth? Was she really from another world? Tamahome was in shock.  
  
The emperor seemed to be pleased. "Also, it states that the young lady shall bring peace and prosperity to Hong-nan. Will you also do this?" he asked calmly.  
  
Chimou nodded and then she stood up, and said proudly, "Yes! I'll do my best! But first I should really go home to see if my mom is okay..." But then she remembered that the book in her world is closed, and it wouldn't matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to get back now.  
  
"You wish to leave us already?" Hotohori blinks in disbelief.  
  
"I actually can't..." she admitted sadly.  
  
"Why's that?" the emperor asked curiously.  
  
"Let's just say that someone blocked my portal to this world and I have no way of coming back." Chimou said with a light giggle, scratching the back of her head.  
  
Hotohori rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. He grinned and stood and said, "I'll get to researching an alternitive way for you to get home immediately."  
  
Sitting outside in the palace garden, Tamahome was sitting in an Indian posistion with his arms folded and his eyes closed. This gave the passers-by that he was meditating--but he really wasn't. From another world...Chimou?! I guess I really shouldn't be too shocked by it. No martial arts master would teacher a woman what she knows.  
  
Suddenly Tamahome sensed something incoming from his side. He turned aggressively to meet it, but only found Chimou making a weird face, which made him blink in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tamahome asked the odd girl.  
  
Chimou stopped making the face and then smiles at him. "You just sort of looked like you were down."  
  
Shaking his head, Tamahome replied, "Nah... I was just wondering about things--that's all."  
  
The girl sat at Tamahome's side and then looked up at the pink evening sky. "I wonder if Hotohori-sama will find a way for me to go home... Maybe I should be helping him."  
  
The following action surprised even Tamahome. He narrowed his eyes and then turned and asked firmly, "Why do you want to go home anyway?"  
  
Blinking, Chimou looked to the teenage martial artist and stuttered, "T-Tamahome-s-san...?" Her face grew red. Why does he want me to stay? she wondered to herself.  
  
Realizing what he had said, Tamahome quickly got to his feet. "I'm sorry..." she said quickly and then walked away.  
  
The girl sat there watching Tamahome walk away from her. A name softly escapes from her lips, "Tamahome..."  
  
As Shannon drove up to the Jirardesu household, Shannon could see that Chimou's mother was crying outside. He bolted out of the car and then comforted the old woman for a few minutes, saying things that he hoped would cheer her up.  
  
At long last the woman smiled at the young boy and hugged him. "You're always so sweet to me, Shannon-san." said the middle-aged Japanese woman.  
  
"I take it that Chimou is still missing, huh?" Shannon said heavily.  
  
Mrs. Jirardesu nodded and then sighed. "Although I did find a strange book in his room that wasn't part of his library." Since Chimou has an extensive library in his room. Ranging from short stories, novels, and manga.  
  
The woman held up the book and Shannon immediately recognized it. It hadn't been a dream! Shannon screamed at himself, It really happened and that means that Chimou must still be in the book!  
  
Shannon gently took the book away and then looked at Mrs. Jirardesu. "Do you mind if I take this to look at it?" he asked in the politest way possible and the woman didn't seem to give much protest. The boy stood up and ran to his car. He called back, "Get back inside, Mrs. Jirardesu--it's getting dark!"  
  
When Shannon was driving away, he could see that the woman had taken his advice and was now heading inside. He sighed and then narrowed his eyes at the book that was sitting at this side. He could tell that this book was trouble from the beginning, but he thought that it was a harmless book--what could it do? Obviously it could do something and it did! It sucked up his best friend.  
  
"I'll get you back, Chimou!" Shannon said with determination. 


	5. Chapter 4: Home Again, Female Again

Kougo Yuugi - Volume 1  
  
C. Jirardesu  
  
Disclaimer: Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, and other Fushigi Yuugi characters are property of Yuu Watase. I do not claim ownership over any of the character, nor do I claim ownership over Fushigi Yuugi. I do not plan on turning this into a manga and selling it.  
  
Word from the Author  
  
I'm glad to hear that I'm improving. Althought right now I'm starting this chapter at 1 AM on a Friday night. There might be a few mistakes at the beginning as a reason. I apologize for this beforehand.  
  
Believe it or not but this series used to be another. A failed series that only got to three chapters and then died from my own laziness. I'm determined to finish what I started this time! I know that since this is a somewhat unofficial sequel to Fushigi Yuugi that this series will be just as long--if not longer. Which means that I'm aiming at about 20 volumes--or short books. Each volume consisting of six chapters each. Doing the math you come up to 80 chapters. We have a long way to go yet.  
  
I ended this chapter a few days after I started it. I had very little to go on, so I apologize if you think this chapter stunk. It is also my shortest chapter yet.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Home Again, Female Again  
  
The next morning Chimou had been summoned to the throne room for a conference with Hotohori. She had skipped breakfast to do this--she wasn't hungry anyway. Entering the room, she felt skeptical looks fall on her. Not caring about the looks, she continued to Hotohori and kneeled down before him.  
  
"You really don't need to do that, Priestess." the emperor said warmly. Shrugging, he sat uncomfortably in the chair, but continued to keep his pleasant face. "I had forgotten to explain one thing to you yesterday." he explained.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Chimou asked, "What?"  
  
"You see..." the emperor began, "there are seven Seishi of Suzaku that you must find." He looks at the young girl before him. "Two of which you already know."  
  
"I do...?" Chimou questions.  
  
"Yes..." Hotohori nods. "Tamahome and myself." Chimou's eyes go wide. "Tamahome has a symbol that appeared on his forehead. And..." Hotohori pulled back his long hair and exposed a symbol on his neck.  
  
Chimou didn't know what her reaction was, but something in her heart ached in an odd sense of foreboding that she didn't understand. But suddenly she remembered what she wanted to talk to Hotohori about. The priestess looks at the emperor and asked softly, "Any leads on how I can get home?"  
  
He stood up and said, "Yes; it says that if the portal is open that the priestess may enter the other world freely. But in the occurance that the portal is blocked, the priestess may return to the other world if there is something in her possession that also exists in the other world by someone close to her."  
  
"All right, I'm going now." The priestess stopped when she remembered Tamahome and what he had said the following night. "And please inform the others that I will be back as soon as possible." Chimou reassured Hotohori with her brightest smile.  
  
Chimou really didn't know how to re-enter her world from this place--but she had to give it a shot. Suddenly she remembered the ribbon that she had put in her hair that morning and touched it softly and with care. "Shannon..." she muttered gently, "he has the other ribbon..."  
  
Not really understanding, Hotohori sat back down on his throne and just watched. Chimou gave Hotohori a final smile before closing her eyes. She focused on Shannon and the ribbon that was in his possession. An intense red light surrounded her and soon filled the room and easily beat off the sunlight coming in through the windows. Chimou got the feeling like she was flying through space in time. Her body felt almost weightless. Although all this was happening, Chimou did not dare open her eyes.  
  
Suddenly Chimou's eyes did open. She looked around herself in confusion and found herself in her room.  
  
"Chi-Chimou-chan...?" came a voice at her door.  
  
Looking over, Chimou saw her mother staring at her in bewilderment. Chimou jumped off her bed and gives her mother and tight and warm hug. "Kaa-san!! I'm back!" she said happily.  
  
Mrs. Jirardesu's relief easily beat off her anger as she returned the hug. Though she breaks the hug and blinks again. She looks down at Chimou's chest and sees two mounds that she had never seen present on Chimou's body before. "Chimou-chan...what is the meaning of this?!"  
  
Chimou's eyes go wide as she touches her breasts and realizes that her body didn't turn back to its male form. "I don't know, Kaa-san..."  
  
"How did this happen to you?!" her mother asked her furiously, causing Chimou to back up in fear. "Is that why you weren't home? You had someone mess your body?!"  
  
"No, Kaa-san!" she answered and shakes her head. "I don't know what happened." She was telling the truth. Even if the explanation is the book: why would she turn into a female while she is in the book? So there is no explanation she can think of. "I...blacked out after Shannon brought me home and I woke up here."  
  
Without warning, the older woman grabs her "daughter" and pulls her pants down and checks Chimou's gender for herself. She found exactly what she had been fearing. "Who could have done this to you?!"  
  
Trembling, Chimou answered, "I don't know..."  
  
Lina lets her daughter go and Chimou sat there feeling shameful of going back into that book. "I'll find who did this to you, Chimou-chan!" her mother yells in fury.  
  
Chimou knew that would be futile because that person was in the same room. Chimou had done this to herself. It is true that Chimou had wanted to be a girl her whole life. But she did not want it to be this way. What is it that she can do from this point? Who can she turn to?  
  
The answer came in the form of a knock at the front door. Lina quickly left the room to answer it. Chimou bent over and pulled her pants and underwear back up and zipped and buttoned the khakis.  
  
When Chimou reached the door she saw a worried Shannon at the door, with a familiar pink ribbon in his right hand. She waited for a moment, listening to her mother, "Yes, I found Chimou in his room."  
  
"You did?!" Shannon exclaimed with relief.  
  
Chimou walked up the stairs and faced Shannon, who saw the former boy immediately. Shannon ran over and smiled at Chimou. "You're okay!" he seemed to happy to notice the difference in Chimou's body--just as her mother had been.  
  
"For the most part I'm okay." she replied to her friend.  
  
Blinking, Shannon looked at Chimou. "Your voice..." Then he noticed Chimou's body and nearly fell over from the shock. "What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Lina Jirardesu sighed and shook her head. "We don't know for sure. All we know is that Chimou blacked out a moment after you left and woke up here right after I had gone out to look for him." she explained firmly.  
  
"Is he...a whole woman...?" Shannon relunctantly asked.  
  
"Yes--and I did check to make sure too." Chimou's mother answered.  
  
Chimou blushed from what her mother had said, but didn't allow it to distract her concentration. She was up to her shoulders in confusion. Again she seemed to be questioning whether or not what she had just experienced was real or just a fantasy from being knocked out by a chemical and then dragged away by a dark person. That for whatever reason that person did something to her body and that she is now female. As farfetched as that seemed, she was beginning to by it until the image of Tamahome reappeared in her mind. No, it had really happened. she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh!" Shannon shattered Chimou's thought. "Here." The teenage boy held out the Universe of the Four Gods to her and she quickly took it. "Your mom found it in your room and I held on to it for a while for you." Shannon then realized something. If someone had grabbed Chimou at the door, how did the book get into his room? Maybe the person had brought Chimou and brought him to his room before bringing him elsewhere. At any rate, it didn't seem to matter right now.  
  
Later that night Chimou was sitting in her room and her eyes were constantly moving on to the book. It had been morning in the book when she had left, so right now she was too awake to be able to fall asleep. Then her mother walked into the room and her eyes were still watering.  
  
"When I got home and you weren't here... I assumed the absolute worst..." her mother began. "I couldn't stand to lose you, Chimou-chan... First your father dying, then your older sister moving so far away, and now you could have been dragged off somewhere never to be seen again..."  
  
Sighing, Chimou stood up and gently escourted her mother toward the door. "Kaa-san, you know that Onee-chan will be coming home tomorrow. Please get some sleep."  
  
The middle-aged woman nodded and then walked out of the door. "You should too--You've had a frightful day." she said firmly and Chimou nodded.  
  
Chimou closed the door with a soft click. She crawled on to her bed and looked up at the stars and somehow she could see Tamahome staring back at her. Smiling, she got lost in the sky. She didn't quite know why but just thinking about that boy made her feel warm and at peace. She wanted to know why. Little did see know that the reason was right under her nose--or rather her heart.  
  
A falling star streaked across the clear country midnight sky. Chimou closes her eyes gently as she lays down on her bed and said sweetly, "I'll see you again, Tamahome-san... Sometime real soon..." Then she was suddenly overcome by a heavy exhaustion and slumber claimed her mind. 


	6. Chapter 5: Lost Within Myself

Kougo Yuugi - Volume 1  
  
C. Jirardesu  
  
Disclaimer: Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, and other Fushigi Yuugi characters are property of Yuu Watase. I do not claim ownership over any of the character, nor do I claim ownership over Fushigi Yuugi. I do not plan on turning this into a manga and selling it.  
  
Word from the Author  
  
Yes, it's been a long while since my last chapter, but it's the summer so that means I have a little extra time to write versus the school year. I also have some news for you, my readers; I'm officially a high school graduate. I graduated on 23 May 2003. Isn't that so cool?! Now, if only I could find a job. I'm looking really hard, but no one wants to hire me! Oh well, some desparate employer out there wants me--I just know it!  
  
Anyway, in news of the story, there are six chapters per volume. I just thought that the readers might want to know that. What that means is that after this chapter, there will be only one chapter left before the second volume! Kind of weird huh? The second volume should come faster than the first. So my readers who were getting impatient for the fifth chapter, you're in luck.  
  
Concerning Chimou's sudden acceptance, it was odd when you think of it. But Chimou's mother is the type of mother who is always worrying about her children. So she was so happy to see Chimou back, that she didn't really care about her gender, just that she was back and unscaved. And Shannon is more than less happy to see Chimou as a girl now. Why? Well, if you haven't figured that out yet, than I just don't know how I could help your type. I hope that clears up some of that confusion. Onward to the story!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lost Within Myself  
  
There was something that Chimou just did not understand as she sat in her first class. No one was really giving a big deal about her sex change. More than that, most people didn't even seem to notice. Either Chimou was a lot more unpopular than she thought, or something weird was going on. Whatever that thing was, it shouldn't be a surprise to Chimou; considering that the night before she had been sucked into a book. Then she remembered how her mother and best friend reacted to her change. She had thought that it had something to do with the stress that had been placed on them from her disappearance, but there had to be something else. It all just added up to an aching confusion on Chimou's part that left a very bad taste in her mouth.  
  
Chimou spent most of the day working on a drawing. A drawing of some random guy. She never thought much about it as she drew it. But it took a lot of her concentration away from the class, which was very unlike her. Shannon noticed that she was drawing something, and then quickly took the notebook off of Chimou's lap. They were sitting by the drinking fountain near the administration office, the best drinking fountain in the school.  
  
"Hey! Give me that back!" Chimou shouted as she jumped up, trying to get at Shannon's vertically extended arm. But it was no use because he was taller than Chimou.  
  
Grinning, Shannon looks at the picture as he holds it above Chimou. "What do we got here?" he says mockingly. And he recognized it fromt he moment he put his eyes on to the paper. "It's that guy in...that dream...or something..."  
  
Finally, Chimou grabbed her notebook back because Shannon had lowered his arm in shock. "What are you talking about?! It's..." she trailed off as she looked more closely at it. It was definately him: Tamahome. She must have been drawing him without thinking about it. Her cheeks flush. "Err... I guess it is Tamahome."  
  
"Tamahome?" Shannon perked an eyebrow. "You actually named him?" he said with disbelief and then shrugged. How Chimou and himself had nearly the same dream yesterday was beyond his understanding, but for some reason he felt threatened by this "Tamahome" person. He kept thinking to himself that the guy doesn't really exist, so there isn't any competition. And now that Chimou was a woman, nothing could stop him from asking her out.  
  
And that was when he decided to dive right in. "Umm... Chimou?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Hm?" Chimou tore her eyes from the image on her notebook and looked at her best friend. "What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering... Maybe...you and me...could...err..." Shannon began to trail off and he was blushing with embarrassment. The teenage female looked at him with confusion, and then he continued, "Ummm... You wanna...do something...? Like...a..."  
  
Then Chimou figured it out and she went pale. "Are you...asking me out on a date?"  
  
A nod answered Chimou's question and she didn't know what to say, or what to do. "Ummm... I don't know, Shannon." she said softly. "You're my best friend, you have been for the longest time, and I just became a girl last night. I don't know if I can take that step yet."  
  
"I see..." It was the only thing that Shannon could manage to say. And the tone was like a dagger going through Chimou's heart. She had hurt her best friend, and it was more than she could bear.   
  
She spent the rest of the day avoiding Shannon, and Shannon didn't really seem to notice or care. Then that night, she came to the conclusion that avoiding him had been the wrong move to make, so she decided to call him to apologize.  
  
The phone rang and Shannon picked up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Shannon, this is Chimou..."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Don't do that..."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for avoiding you at school today. I shouldn't have."  
  
"It's okay. It was understandable."  
  
"But it wasn't right. It's just...I don't know if I can have a relationship with a guy yet...or ever. It's just...I liked girls yesterday, and I still like girls today."  
  
"So...you're...a lesbian?"  
  
"I guess... I don't know!"  
  
"Heh! I guess your confusion shouldn't be surprising. And I'm sorry for asking such a big question before you were sure of yourself." Shannon seemed relieved, and that made Chimou feel better.  
  
After the phone call, Chimou put the phone down and collapsed on to her bed. She was so relieved that things can be normal between her and Shannon once again. Then the book seemed to be looking at her, calling out to her. She couldn't resist it, but she couldn't be stupid like last time. She wnated to go back to see Tamahome, but the smart thing to do, was to write a note.  
  
"Dear Kaa-san, I went out for a bit. Don't know when I'll be back, so don't worry! Chimou."  
  
She thought that it might be weird that she was leaving a note instead of telling her mother, but she guessed that no one would read that much into it.  
  
It was then when Chimou heard the front door close. She knew that her sister was home. Groaning, she thought that it would be the decent thing to do was to greet her--especially after her change. So she got to her feet and left her room to greet her older sibling at the door. Mia was putting down her bag on the bench in the large entryway when Chimou was walking up the stairs. She thought that her sister was going to have a heart attack when she saw her.  
  
"Chimou-chan?!" Mia gasped in surprise.  
  
"Hai, Onee-chan." Chimou answered and then Mia went over and touched Chimou's cheek to see if she was real or not.  
  
Mia looked Chimou over and then put her hands on her hips and said, "Have you been taking hormones or something?"  
  
"No, Mia..." replied Chimou flatly.  
  
"Then how else could you have gotten those!" her sister yelled as she pointed at Chimou's breasts. "Guys don't grow those, Chimou-chan."  
  
Chimou's face was red with anger, this was a bit too soon to be interigated in such a way. "I know what I should have and what I do have, Onee-chan." Too angry and confused to bare anymore of her sister's questions and taunting, she turned and began to walk down the stairs. "That's what I get for trying to be nice to you. Remind me to hate you from now on." And then she went back to her room.  
  
Now steaming, Chimou said to herself, "Yes! I'm a girl now. What does it matter to her?!"  
  
Grabbing the book on her bed, Chimou began to read from the beginning. She read the various things that happened to her during her second trip into the book, and then found the place where she left off. There was a familiar whipping crack as the book jumped out of her grasp and opened wide in front of her. The next thing she knew, she was falling from the sky. And then the ground greeted her with a welcoming smack. Groaning with pain, she knelt up and looked around her. She was in Hong-Nan Market.  
  
Suddenly she is grabbed from behind and a knife is placed to her neck. Chimou gasped in horror as she felt the cold steel pressed against the soft skin of her neck. "Now, come with me, nice and slow..." a voice hissed from behind her. But he didn't pull her "nice and slow", it was quick and rough. Chimou found herself in a dark alley and a hand was touching her leg and another was attempting to pull her khakis off.  
  
"N-No!!" Chimou screamed, and tried to struggle. But the knife pressed tighter, and it was a miracle that it didn't pierce, and the man held his hand over her mouth. It was then that Chimou realized that this man couldn't possibly have more than two hands. There were others around in the shadows. Other men that wanted to have their way with her.  
  
"Now shut up!!" another man yelled and someone slapped her. 


	7. Chapter 6: Complications

Kougo Yuugi - Volume 1  
  
C. Jirardesu  
  
Disclaimer: Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, and other Fushigi Yuugi characters are property of Yuu Watase. I do not claim ownership over any of the character, nor do I claim ownership over Fushigi Yuugi. I do not plan on turning this into a manga and selling it.  
  
Word from the Author  
  
Another long wait for the next chapter; but you know what they say, patience if virtue. Well, in this case it's a hell of a lot of waiting for some crappy fan ficition. This time it wasn't all procastination that got the better of me, my computer actually stopped working for about a week and even now it's still suffering. I apologize for that, and just pray that my computer will stop acting up.  
  
Finally getting a posistive review at pOnju, a message board, and my FF.net account has been unactivated so I could no longer post Kougo Yuugi there. But now I'm back at FF.net, and I'm ready to bring Kougo Yuugi back to you guys! I'll probably release the other five chapters little by little, so that people who haven't read the others will get a chance.  
  
Now for the news that relates to the ficition, not much to report. The ficition is lagging, and I know this. I'm trying my best to get chapters out as fast as possible--have some patience you KY fans, who are now considered an endangered species. I hope that you like the last installment of volume one, enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Complications  
  
This isn't happening, Chimou thought to herself, it can't be. This might happen to other girls, but not me! But it was painfully obvious that the danger of the situation wouldn't go away even if Chimou closed her eyes and pretended it was gone. Although obviousness was not something that was occuring in the teenage girl's mind at that time. She could feel her boxers being taken off and her legs spread apart, and then she snapped back into reality. She tried to move her arms, but it was no use, even with the combined strength of her panic, she was easily being held down to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, movement returned to her arms. Men came flying away from them and Chimou sat up and blink in amazement as all of the men were now on their backs. A few were unconscious, some were trying to stand back up, but none were dead.  
  
"Pathetic little fools." came a feminine sounding voice from behind Chimou. "Can't they get some love the old fashioned way?"  
  
Chimou looked behind her and saw a beautiful woman, possibly in her early twenties. She had long braided violet hair, that went down to at least her waist. With shining eyes that matched the same color as her hair. She was wearing a formal kimono, that looked almost royal, she must be in one of the high classes.  
  
Quickly, Chimou grabbed her clothes and put them back on, and then stood. As soon as she did so, the woman led her away immediately, almost roughly and then growled, "What were you doing way back there anyway, kid?"  
  
"A better question is how you took down all those guys on your own. You were so fast that I didn't even notice what you did until I heard your voice." Chimou said cooly.  
  
The woman shrugged. "I've always had a little bit of eccentricity with my strength, that's all." She turned and smiled at Chimou. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you. My name is Kang-Lin, just in case you're wondering." Then she smugly turned and walked away, and soon faded into the market crowd.  
  
"Kang-Lin?" Chimou asked in confusion. "Why...does that seem so familiar to me?"  
  
A knock echoed in the large entryway of the Jirardesu home. Lina Jirardesu opened the door slowly to reveal a nervous Shannon. "Err... H-Hello, Mrs. Jirardesu. Is Chimou home?" he asked awkwardly. Considering that he thought that he made a complete moron out of himself to Chimou, he considered that Chimou might have told her mother about it.  
  
"Yes, she should be down in her room. Probably playing one of her video games or something." the mother said with a sigh and then stepped aside for the boy to enter. He walked in slowly and the woman looked at him questioningly. "Is something wrong, Shannon-san?" she asked with concerned.  
  
Shannon laughed and dug his hands further into his pockets. "No..." he answered after some struggle. But the look she gave him was enough for him to crack. "Okay!" he exclaimed and started tellings her what happened.  
  
"I see... So, you asked Chimou out on a date, and she thought you were joking, and you thought it would be awkward to correct her..." She sighed and then crossed her arms. "It seems obvious why she would though. She only became a girl a day ago, she won't like boys right away--she might never will." Lina explained.  
  
Sighing, Shannon asked, "You think I should give up?"  
  
Lina shook her head and replied, "No, I think you should be her friend right now when she really needs you." She walked over and put her hand on Shannon's shoulder. "She's not ready for that right now. She just needs someone to be there for her, and give her reassurance." Slowly, she took her hand away and then winked at him. "And if you're lucky, she'll notice how much you care, and then she might start liking you more in the way you want her to."  
  
The kind words made it impossible for Shannon not to smile. Some hope was shining through the grey clouds in his dark world. He ran down the stairs and came to Chimou's room, something was wrong though, and he could feel it. Opening the door, he found himself in a ready position. But when the door was opened, there was nothing there, and that made Shannon fall into confusion. Didn't Chimou's mom just tell me she was down here? Shannon questioned himself. He let himself into the room and scanned it for any sign of Chimou. All that he could find was a piece of paper on the bed and a book that was lying open.  
  
Seeing the note, Shannon picked it up and read it. "Weird... Why would she leave and say it with a note? Maybe her mom was out?" Shrugging, he put the note back down and then looked at the book. He recognized it and then figured it would be best not to disturb it because it didn't look like Chimou had a bookmark. It was definately the book him and her found that day, but it was just a harmless book--wasn't it?   
  
For some reason, Shannon found himself staring at it. And suddenly the page turned on its own, and it made him jump. "It...was the wind... Yeah..." he mutters to himself, even though the window was closed.  
  
Slowly, not feeling any rush, Chimou made her way back to the palace. Enjoying the sights and sounds of the market. She walked passed an auctioner, that sounded oddly familiar to her.  
  
"Yes! I have here an item from another world! It once belonged to a pretty young woman!" At that she turned and saw Tamahome holding up a quarter. It must have fallen out of her pocket when she slept at the palace that night.  
  
Overcome by happiness to see the boy, Chimou jumped up on to Tamahome's back and screamed, "Hi, Tamahome!"  
  
Tamahome nearly fell over from the surprise and then blinked back at the girl on his back. "Can you excuse me for a moment? I'm trying to sell something." he replied coolly.  
  
Chimou's face faulted and she whaped him over the head and exclaimed, "Are you serious?!"  
  
Back at the palace, and one knock out later. Chimou was sitting in front of the emperor who looked pleased to see the return of the priestess. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come back or not. It's been at least three weeks since you left." Hotohori said warmly.  
  
"T-Three weeks?!" Chimou yelled out in shock. "But I was only gone for a day!"  
  
Tamahome was by Chimnou's side, rubbing his head, and then said, "I'm glad you're back too, Chimou."  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Chimou said sarcastically, "I'm so sure."  
  
He smiled and then gently taps Chimou's nose. "Of course I did. I was just goofing with you." he says softly, which couldn't help but make Chimou smile.  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat and changed the subject, "We need to find the next seishi. All of the hints can be found in the Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
"The book?" Chimou asked with confusion. Do they know they're in a book?  
  
Hotohori nodded and held out a scroll. "This will tell us everything we need to know about finding the seishi." he explained.  
  
She slowly took it and then un rolled it, to see a bunch of Chinese symbols. "Err... I can't read Chinese..." she said helplessly.  
  
"Then why did you bother taking it?" Tamahome asked flatly.  
  
Ignoring the glare that Chimou was shooting off in Tamahome's direction, Hotohori leaned over and took the perchment from Chimou's hands. "There are 28 Holy Constellations in the book, seven belong to the Southern Kingdom, Hong-Nan. I already told you that though..." recapped Hotohori.  
  
"You did...?" Chimou said with a blink.  
  
Tamahome and Hotohori both went pale. "She's hopeless..." Tamahome remarked. "Indeed." Hotohori agreed.  
  
"Hey!" Chimou yelled out, "Okay, okay. So, there's seven Seishi of Suzaku I have to find?"  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Yes, and when all seven are together, you can summon Suzaku. According to legend, doing so would send Hong-Nan into a golden age." This job is more complicated than I hoped it would be... thought Chimou. "Also, every seishi bares a mark, as I also told you last time you were here."  
  
"A mark, eh?" came a voice from behind them.  
  
To be continued in Volume 2: Priest 


End file.
